Why Should I Have To Change?
by TheSpazChik
Summary: I took a breath." In a week I have to lose something, I have to change." "You don't seem too happy about it either." "yea well, I have no choice." I felt something in my hand. I looked down to see her hand grasping mine." there is always a choice."
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, this was a really hard chapter to write. I spent hours writing and rewriting and deleting and adding and I only make each chapter a couple hundred words over a thousand so please enjoy. And if some words seem weird it's because of autocorrect because I don't have a computer so I have to type on my phone. If I see mistakes I'll try to fix them:)**

* * *

**WARREN**

"Aren't you hot in that?"

That was the first words she spoke to me. I was so fixed on the setting sun, she startled me. She had long curly brown hair and the the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"No I-I'm fine." I said awkwardly.

I tried to go back to enjoying the sun, wishing I could fly to it. Peeking over the surface of the water, just begging me to come towards it. My wings were happy to oblige. However, this peace here would have to suffice, but the aching of inticipation always crept through them. I was due back to my father's lab for more tests. He says he can find a cure for me so maybe I could be normal and maybe find a girl like the one who decided to not leave me alone.

"Alright, but if you get a heat stroke, I'll let you know now, I have no idea what to do." She giggled." but seriously, that coat and this heat don't mix. Thirsty?"

"U-uh n-no I'm fine." I repeated kind of annoyed but I tried to be polite.

"What's your name?"

"Look, I'm sorry I really don't want to talk right now, ok?" I said." So just please go away."

"Do you know why I came and talked to you?" She asked gently, ignoring my outburst." Because you looked lonely, and sad. Thought I might cheer you up." with that she silently walked away.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I said and she stopped." My name is Warren. What's yours?"

"Rose." she smiled." So, why the coat? If, I may ask."/ "I- just. Um." I stumbled for an excuse.

"Woah!" she cautioned." dont blow a gasket. You don't have to tell me." She paused for a minute." Can I atleast...know why your sad?"

"I'm not sad." he replied." I just..."I took a breath." In a week I have to lose something, I have to change."

"You don't seem too happy about it either."

"yea well, I have no choice."

I felt something in my hand. I looked down to see her hand grasping mine. I looked up at her to see her eyes staring into mine.

"There is always a choice, Warren."

My cellphone rang and I knew it was father calling to tell me it was time for the last test before he could try the newly developing supposably mutant cure. I turned away, excusing myself to speak to him, noticing she let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I have to " I turned back to her to see she had disappeared."..go."

I sighed and started walking back to the road towards the car.

**At The Lab...**

"All of your systems are still fully functional." the woman told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, your ready for the cure. As we stated earlier, you will have to be given atleast one week for the tests to wear off so it does not disrupt your transformation. You will be the first to expirence this great discovery." She marveled.

One week untill I had to give up my wings and be normal.

_There is always a choice, Warren._

Rose's words replayed in my mind as I walked back to the car and went home. Something kept making me want to go back tommorrow. So I will.

* * *

**i know this is a short chapter. The others will be longer. I just wanted to give y'all a little feel of it. There will be at least 7 chapters, one chapter= 1 day. Until it gets to the last big fight on Alcatraz. Please review or alert:) thank you.**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so as promised this one is longer. Didn't have a lot of views so far but it's only the second day do oh well:)**

* * *

**ROSE/**

I Smiled as I twirled a long white feather with my my thumb and index finger. It was so smooth and soft. I wondered how it got here. I have never seen a bird with a more pearlish-white color and it looked too long for just any bird.

My mind kept wandering towards the boy I met yesterday. What was his name? Oh yea!  
"Warren." I said lightly, tasting it. I kept pondering the meaning of his words the evening before when he said in a week he would have to lose something. What ever it was, he said he had no choice but to go ahead and give in.

"Rose." I heard and looked back to see Warren in the same brown trench coat and surprising looking a little pale.

"Are you ok? Your face looks like it lost its color. Your not sick are you?"

He hesitated before he answered.

"No, I'm not sick."

I patted the ground beside me and he slowly sat be side me leaning over a bit instead of slouching or sitting straight.

**WARREN**

I hadnt expected her to be right there when I came back to the area where I met her and I really didn't expect her to have one of my feathers. But here she was in a pink sundress and a lime green fisherman hat. Just twirling the feathe in her hand. I could feel the heat drain from my face but slowly return as I sat beside her, leaning forward so I didn't sit on my wings.

"Where'd you get that feather?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"I just found it here." she started twirling it." I would love to see what bird lost it. The color is just amazing. Iv never seen this shade of white on a feather before. A swan or a goose have white feathers but not with this pearl tint."

"So what do you do here?" I said trying to make conversation.

"I come here to think."

"Me too."

"looks like this spot isn't bet secret anymore. So." she said." If its not too personal, do you want to talk about what you come here to to think about?"  
I chuckled.

"A polite snoop. What a combination." I said.  
She laughed.

"I know it's a gift and a curse."

**ROSE**

Just like yesterday, I was feeling intense vibes from this guy. He was very secretive about almost everything but I needed to know what was making this guy so damn nervous or it would drive me crazy.

"You said that you would have to lose something soon. What is it?"  
His face said it all. He was scared, and confused. I was being rude by making him uncomfortable.  
"Here let's start over." I said holding out a hand." my name is Rosalie Elizabeth Crowley-Scott."  
He took my hand.

"Warren Worthington III." He replied.

"I'v heard of your father."

" I'm not surprised." He didn't seem to think highly of his father. When I mentioned the elder Worthington, almost immediatly, the feelings of resentment and betrayal flooded from the his aura."What do you think of this magnificent cure he spouts about on tv?"

" I have no opinion, really.I'm not really against it or for it." I said taken back a bit." It is a way out for some, but to others it is a plan to exterminate the mutant population. Iv met plently mutants that are harmless and Iv heard of some kind of league of mutants that prance around giving mutants everywhere a bad name. Sick minded imbiciels that recruit ruthless, small minded people with dangerous abilities just so they can make the excuse that they are fighting for a greater cause!" my voice rose." Declaring themselvess as Gods and that they are apparently above humans! That! I have an opinion on!"

**WARREN**

She could be a bit scary. I'v never met someone who felt so strongly about this. Someone who actually defended the good mutants and knew the difference of the bad ones. And it was possible she too was a mutant. But why did it feel so weird to try to ask her?

"What about you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said only half lieing. I couldn't tell her that my father made it because of me. "Damn it all!" I brought the side of my fist down onto the ground.

"Hey." she said gently and put a hand on mine."Relax."

Weirdly, I did feel the relief washing over me. Who was this girl?

"So since you only have about 6 more days till you lose...whatever you have to lose, are you going to make the best of it?"

"I-I hadn't thought about that, really." I confessed.

"It's getting late." she said after a long silence."How about we meet back here tommorow?"

"Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do." I blurted out.

"Oh thank you Mr. Worthington, I would be honored to have you in my presence tommorow." she teased while standing up and curtsying. I laughed and took one more look at the end of the sunset before I turned and saw she had disappeared again.

I couldn't believe I was actually excited about something. Come the end of the week, I decided I'd lose my trench coat and ask Rose on a date. That's the first thing I'll do when I'm human.  
Since there was no one in sight, I did a brief, little victory dance and quickly gained my composer and made my way to the car.

**ROSE**

I giggled as I watched him leave. I brought the long feather up to my face.

"Now, if I had something to hide, that I was going to lose in a week, what would it most likely be? Hmmm." I started walking into the woods to a patch of strawberries that should be ready to be picked. I took off my hat and picked the best big and juicy looking ones and put them in my hat. I hid the patch with some branches and leaves really carefully and went home to wash them.  
I had a little treat for my new friend.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) if you want, please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
